


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Lolita, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the Strider-Captor apartment, some things can find themselves a little out of hand.  Doesn't mean that they aren't sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> For a DaveSol drabble prompt on tumblr. The Anon asked:
> 
> "Walking in on an awkward moment with dresses, honey, and pigtails, because you can never go wrong with Dave in pigtails"

“Sugar pie, honey bunch!”

Sollux lifts his head up, concentration on his line of coding broken. He quirks an eyebrow as his mind registers what just happened. He is fairly certain that was Dave Strider singing that. It sounded like his voice after all.

Sollux just shakes his head, clearing his mind. He sighs, eyes darting back to the lines of code on that screen as his long, thin fingers settling back on that key board. He takes a deep breath, and finally, he is back to that frenzied typing, more and more lines of code being produced.

“You know that I love you!”

Now Sollux knew for sure that it was Dave singing his little heart out.

The Gemini just gives a small growl of annoyance at his broken concentration. He pushes away from that computer, the over-sized office chair pivoting as he does so, tall, lanky body unfolding as he gets up. He stretches, feeling every bone in his back cracking, before he's rubbing at the back of his neck, craning his neck to get the kinks out of his spine.

He sighs, slinking his way down that hallway, his thin form still adopting the posture of someone who has spent far too much time staring at a glowing screen. How long had he been there, tapping away at keys? Had he eaten lately? He finds he can't be too worried to care.

“I can't help myself!”

Oh, yes you fucking can! Sollux think crankily. He can't help it. He's getting ornery. He was so close to being done with that new project of his, and here Dave is, causing far too much noise than Sollux dubbed legal. He rubs at his temples, feeling that inkling of a headache coming on. He wonders if it's all because of Dave, or if he had been at the computer too long.

Once again, he finds he can't be too worried to care.

What he is worried about is what has Dave riled up, to be singing the notes he is. Sollux slinks to that bedroom door, finding it closed, a rare occurrence, though not entirely odd. He gives a small knock, as customary, just a simple warning for his... roommate/boyfriend/whatever they dubbed themselves.

There is no answer, and Sollux didn't hear any sign of music that Dave could be singing. He sighs, guessing the possibility of headphones adorning the blond's head. “I'm coming in!” Sollux finally calls out, grabbing the handle to that bedroom door.

What he saw was something he hadn't quite expected, and yet a part of him was so, so very unsurprised.

Before him stood Dave, standing in front of that long mirror on their closet door with an eyelash curler in hand. Blond locks were tied up, small pink, lacy bows tied around the locks of hair in a set of pig tails. Red, white and pink stockings adorned his legs, something Sollux found himself oddly attracted to, a light flush across his face as he looked at those muscular legs before they are settling on the white wedge shoes with little bows on them. His hands were covered in white lace gloves that barely passed his wrists, tiny little bows at the top.

It wasn't just that, though. What eventually caught Sollux's eye, though, was the dress that adorned the human's body.

It was a sweet lolita style number. A strapless pink dress with bows all down the front along the sides, with one medium sized bow at the top center, and one large bow at the stomach. The hem of the skirt barely came to Dave's knees, the skirt itself adorned with several pink bows along it, along with a white lacy trim at the bottom. In fact, there was quite of bit of lace on the entire dress. Lace and bows.

So much lace and so many bows.

Sollux can't help but to quirk an eyebrow at the human in front of him, staring in a moment of stunned silence before he is able to find his voice again.

“Dave Thtrider, what the hell are you doing?”

The human was not expecting Sollux, whipping around, his exposed scarlet eyes wide in surprise as they meet those hetero-chromatic ones.

They stand there in silence for a few moments, neither one of them knowing what to say or do.

Dave finally regains his senses, and he's just grinning, going over to the nightstand and opening a small box, grabbing out a piece of golden brown candy before he is sauntering over to Sollux, the troll eying him warily.

He puts the candy to Sollux's lips, and the Gemini finds that he can't help but to accept it, the earthy sweet flavor of earth honey hitting his tongue.

“I love you and nobody else!” Dave continues to sing, quick to kiss those black lips before Sollux could protest.

The taste of honey could still be found on those pale lips.

It was the sweetest kiss Sollux ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Dave is wearing this little number, by the way: http://www.lolitashop.us/Pink-And-White-Bow-Cotton-Sweet-Lolita-Dress-DSS58.html


End file.
